


Babysitting

by asdash



Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [4]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Walter Strickler's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: Two cups of alien, five cups of baby.
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668952
Kudos: 32





	Babysitting

I open the door, only to have two young students storming into our home. One of them, a young girl by the name of Aja, shamelessly grabs one of my horns, inspecting it.

“So, what are you?” She asks inquisitively, not letting go of it. I take her hand off me politely. Meanwhile, her younger brother, Krel, knocks on my bare chest, retreating his hand to rub his chin thoughtfully afterwards.

“Hm, so, you’re made of stone, unlike most carbon-based organisms I’ve seen around here.”, he says.

“I am a troll.”, I say, slightly annoyed.

“Lively!”

“Lively?”, I lift an eyebrow at the girl.

“You know, lively. Awesome.”

I clear my throat. “You know why you are here, right?”

“Sure, babysitting, feeding infant hoo-mans.”

“Do you have any prior experience with babysitting?”

“Yes!”, she replies bashfully. “No.”, he replies stoically, shaking his head with his arms crossed. That earned him an elbow against the ribs from his sister. I am inclined to trust the boy, rather. It'll have to do; I head into the kitchen and return with a crate filled with empty baby bottles.

“Milk is in the fridge. Microwave is there.”, I point at it, “You fill the bottle until -this- line, then put it in the microwave for 30 seconds. Is everything clear until here?”

“Yes sir.”, they reply unanimously.

I proceed to do it one time in front of them. Afterwards, I invite them upstairs, where the baby cribs are.

“Meet Elias, Sarah, James, Jack, and…”

I hand the bottle gently to the boy I adopted with Barbara, “Walter Jr.”

I cradle the baby’s skull with my free hand, as I turn to the two youngsters, eyeing them. “Be extra careful with this one”, my gaze narrows, “understood?”

The girl lets out a sheepish “yes”, while her brother swallows hard. They both understood me well.

I loosen my demeanor. “Diaper change every time the stripe on it turns blue. Feeding about every three to four hours, or when one starts crying. They’re old enough now to let you sleep at night.”, I let go of my son so he can fall back asleep. “Well I guess at this point, the most important thing is you making sure you don’t drop any of them. They’re very delicate, compared to the typical... what did you call it? “Carbon-based organism”.”

“Ew, what is that ugly green one?”, Aja asks slightly horrified.

“Oy!”, NotEnrique replies, annoyed.

“Oh, that one is not a baby. You can drop him as often as you like.” I reply, amused.

The youngsters accompany me back downstairs. I stop by the front door, pull a spare bunch of house keys from my pocket and put it in the girl’s hands.

“Do some good work now, and you might have found yourselves a part time job.” I say, smiling.

The girl looks excited at the prospect. Her brother, not so sure.

I step out and pull the door closed behind me. Barbara is waiting in the car. I walk to it, open the passenger’s door, step in and put my seatbelt on. It’s only two days, they can’t mess up that much, can they?

I take Barbara’s hand into mine. “Now, let’s have some “us” time, shall we?”


End file.
